


New beginnings

by Sakura_stawberry



Category: Hey Say JUMP
Genre: #yamachii, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_stawberry/pseuds/Sakura_stawberry
Summary: First time as familyYamachan and chinen have newborn daughter hanaWhat happened to themThey have stuggle their life as parents
Relationships: Yamachii
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I finally made ao3 account  
> I will post ao3 and Wattpad at same time

One day , they will spend with their daughter hana . 

Ryosuke and Yuri was very happy 

They hadn't tell their families yet 

Next day , we going to tell our family 

Kota and hikari visited their daughter and granddaughter 

Grandparents was blessed with their grandchild they give happiness to new parents 

It's new brand in their life 

How live was changed because of their daughter 

New plot and new turn into leave 

To be continue 

_____________from author 

This first chapter fic on ao3  
I hope you like like it


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As new family  
> There new born daughter  
> There will stuggle in their life with their dy

Peaceful day in house 

Ryosuke making breakfast in morning 

He didn't wake up his wife and hana 

He slowly getting up and went out 

He thinks and got idea 

"I got it and I make scramble egg with toast " 

That for him and his wife 

"I think there was no enough egg and milk I need go to shopping " 

He said 

Few minutes shopping done 

" Let's start cooking and I forgot I need prepare hana's milk" 

Both breakfast and milk done 

That time Yuri woke up and hear ed hana's crying and she thought she is hungry . 

" Ryosuke, can bring hana's milk . She is hungry " she said 

" I am bringing her milk just wait Yuri" 

Ryosuke bought her milk and fed her 

" Good morning , honey" she said 

" Good morning,dear" he said 

" Where is my morning kiss" 

He kissed her lips blooming .

" Let's start our day " 

To be continue


	3. Ch-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their daily day .
> 
> Ryosuke has go to work .
> 
> " Yuri I have go to work now " he said   
> " Honey , don't forget take your lunch and I made fried rice and sandwich "   
> She said 
> 
> " Thank you and I will back by 4 pm " he said 
> 
> "Bye honey and hana say bye to your papa" she said
> 
> " Bye Yuri and hana" he said and left 
> 
> " Ahh I am need ready meet daichan. She is really angry with me " she said and worried .
> 
> " Done! Let's go hana and we meet up your aunt" she said and ready to meet daichan .
> 
> Few hours 
> 
> " Sorry , I came late , daichan. " She said 
> 
> " No problem, yuri-chan " daichan said .
> 
> " You heard about that girls who ruined our life " 
> 
> " Don't tell me , they came back and harm us" daichan said
> 
> " Reichan and gangs came back " she said and worried 
> 
> " Did you Say this to ryosuke " daichan Said 
> 
> " No , I didn't say to ryosuke . I go home and I tell him about it
> 
> To be continue 
> 
> Author 
> 
> Reichan is oc 
> 
> I got idea 
> 
> What reichan and gangs came to ruin yuri's life and I will post next chapter .

Same summary I wrote previous chapter


	4. Ch-4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same summary   
> In ch-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry be delayed late   
> Ch-4   
> Ch-5,ch-6 will update late in next week   
> I hope you will enjoy reading this fic

Today is one year old of their daughter hana .

It's hana birthday .

All families decided prepare birthday party for their granddaughter .

Hikaru " I can't believe our granddaughter turn a year old😭"

Kota" hikaru why you are crying? And you are right! "

While ryosuke and chinen 

Yuri" I can't believe our daughter hana turn 1 year old" 

Ryosuke " I remembered our early days with her" 

Yuri" she is our joy of life"

Everyone celebrate their daughter's birthday.

Every one say " happy Birthday to our birthday girl hana god bless you in your life" 

They going spend life in her birthday 

To be continue


	5. Ch-4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same summary   
> In ch-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry be delayed late   
> Ch-4   
> Ch-5,ch-6 will update late in next week   
> I hope you will enjoy reading this fic

Today is one year old of their daughter hana .

It's hana birthday .

All families decided prepare birthday party for their granddaughter .

Hikaru " I can't believe our granddaughter turn a year old😭"

Kota" hikaru why you are crying? And you are right! "

While ryosuke and chinen 

Yuri" I can't believe our daughter hana turn 1 year old" 

Ryosuke " I remembered our early days with her" 

Yuri" she is our joy of life"

Everyone celebrate their daughter's birthday.

Every one say " happy Birthday to our birthday girl hana god bless you in your life" 

They going spend life in her birthday 

To be continue


	6. Ch-6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same summary in title in Wattpad

It's hana's first day at daycare .  
Because   
Both her parents are busy .

Few days ago .

" Yuri, I want talk with you about work " 

"Sure,honey" 

"Umm, we have our work and who will take care of hana' 

" You are right , I planning send her in daycare and she will make new friends"

" Probably , nakajima-san's son also in daycare" 

" I should talk with my friend Keiko " 

" We should give to try" 

1st day of day care .

" Hana , it's first day of your daycare" 

Hana is gigging and really excited to meet new friends.

To be continue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post 4 more chapter left on ao3!
> 
> I will start new fic here and Wattpad also at same time


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry , I am late to delay the fics 
> 
> I am finish three more chapter

After yuya's birthday .

Yuri went daichan's house .

Yuri" daichan why we go to shopping together on your birthday " 

Daichan" it's nice idea" 

Yuri". I will bring hana along on that day ☺️" 

Daichan" make sure ryosuke will stay at home while we go out 😏" 

Yuri" I know you definitely to say that 😏" 

Daichan " then plan is settle i see you later that day" 

Yuri " see you later daichan"

To be continue


	8. Ch-8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New beginning 
> 
> Chinen and yamachan are parent to their new born daughter ..
> 
> They able stuggle on life as family 
> 
> Read this interesting story .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry be delayed this fanfiction .
> 
> Today I will post these three chapters
> 
> Of new beginning

Chinen were prepared something to her sister in law also her best friend daichan .

Chinen " ryosuke you have stay at home for today all house work you do 🌝😏 " 

Ryosuke" I took dayoff and I know today it's my dayoff I do the housework and don't worry about house and I take care of ☺️"

Chinen " ok, I will take with hana , she will enjoy with daichan today ☺️"

Ryosuke" take care 😊'

While shopping together .

Chinen" I need call daichan " 

Daichan" hello, Yuri ☺️" 

Chinen" hi, daichan ☺️ , happy birthday to you sister in law 🎂"

Daichan " thanks , ☺️" 

Chinen " remember our plan today 😏"

Daichan " yes ,😏 did you trapped ryosuke "

Chinen " I trapped him at home 😏" 

Daichan " let's start shopping away " 

Chinen " this day definitely fun ☺️😉😆" 

Mean while ryosuke at home 

Ryosuke " Yuri is lucky to go with daichan 🙄 why she trapped me at home 😭 she told me take care of house "

" Also pretend to do housework 😉 while gaming 😂" 

Daichan" it's was fun at shopping chii-chan " 

Chinen" was best birthday gift for you ☺️" 

Daichan " you are right 😉 ! Take care and bye hana and chii-chan " 

Chinen "ok I will take care and bye daichan " 

Chinen " hana it's was fun at shopping what ryosuke doing at home 🤨" 

Four hours ago 

Ryosuke " I have clean whole place " 

He clean the bathroom , living room , nursery room, kitchen and bedroom .

Ryosuke" it's over at 3 hour and he went to gaming to play ' 

After 1 hour ago 

Chinen " I came back home honey '"

Ryosuke " welcome back ! How was shopping today "

Chinen " it's fun and I am tired and can you make dinner " 

Ryosuke " sure ☺️" 

Chinen " you are best ! ☺️ And I have feed food to hana " 

Ryosuke " I will make dinner now ☺️" 

How their day are end during daichan's birthday


	9. Ch-9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chinen was nervous to hostipal appointment tomorrow and she able do this for her health.
> 
> She is joying the life and ryosuke got his day off   
> And   
>  He got idea to go to amusement park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's ch-9 had be posted ☺️. Yeah I love   
> Thanks for following this fic and until end

It's today is most exciting 😁 day 

Yamachan has day off

" I got day off today and it's will boring stay at home " 

He *sigh* and got idea 

" I got idea and I think we should go to amusement park and I hope Yuri won't forced me on riding on rollar coaster I won't forget call my parents too "

Few hour ago 

He woke up earlier and making breakfast and 

Chinen " good morning and hana say good morning to your papa " 

Hana sign *good morning * to her parent

Chinen " ryosuke what you making breakfast " 

Yamachan " dear, I making french toast for us and banana food for hana  
Can you smash banana and but formula on there and mix it " 

Chinen obeyed and what he did was yamachan said 

They finished the cooking and went to dining room 

They said " itadakimasu" and they start eating 

Chinen " it's really dealious foods today "

Yamachan " chinen , tomorrow we go to amusement parks tomorrow "

Chinen said " yes ! Tomorrow is day off is Sunday and we go to amusement "

Yamachan " tomorrow is Sunday "   
Chinen " hana hadn't been in amusement park since she was baby " 

Yamachan " we talk to our parents about this "

Chinen " great idea ! Expected from ryosuke !" 

They told everything to parents 

They said okey for this summer 

Both them " this is most exciting for us and I love you so much ❤️ "

Yamachan " you are cute and I always spoiled you everytime " 

Chinen " I love you ryosuke and I know that you will always say that " 

Tomorrow is most exciting day and they are can't wait for tomorrow 

To be continue


	10. Final ch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She able to overcome and told her mother   
> And good news 
> 
> She tell end of story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's now final chapter  
> For this fanfiction.
> 
> Thanks following this fanfiction.

It's finally Sunday 

Fine early morning at 7 'o clock

" Good morning 🌞 every one " ryosuke said

"Good morning 🌞 ryosuke " 

Chinen said .

Today is real exciting and fun day .  
Chinen want ryosuke ride that roller coaster he did decided plan with her family.

So today they get ready and go to amusement parks today with their parents and their daughter hana .

Sadly chinen have appointments with her doctor for her pregnancy 

Chinen" I haven't told to ryosuke yet and I need tell my mom " .

Inoo-chan - " we haven't came to parks since 5 year ago " 

Yuyan - " yes , we haven't come very long time *laugh * and smile to his wife "

Chinen - " mom I need to talk you it's very important for me " 

Inoo-chan- " ok, what you want to talk about this "

Chinen - mom, I have appointment with doctor in this morning and I will come late"

Inoo- I knew it, you having second child "

Chinen- "mom how you know ?"

Inoo- " let pretend and you have some work "

Chinen- " ok and don't tell to dads and ryosuke " 

Inoo- " I would tell hika chan "

Chinen - " mother-in-law and sister-in-law will freak out , I need to go now"

Few hour ago 

Chinen - " I am came back ☺️"

Yamachan- " let to amusement park 

Few hour to reach amusement park

Both them are said " we are here 😆"

They changed into water suit and go to play .

Chinen - " we need to roller coaster first " 

Inoo- " that seem goods but ..... " 

Takaki - " no but, we have go and this is so fun

* Yamachan and inoo-chan are hate riding roller coaster * 

Yabu and hika - " we have so much fun today and let's enjoy the day"

They went to play and eat and swimming in amusement park

Flackback 

Rollar coaster is starting

Yamachan - impossible , impossible and impossible ne, mom

Inoo- scary , scary and so scary 

Both are * screaming * together 

Other are enjoying to ride

End of the flashback 

All of them - " so fun today " 

Yuyan and inoo -" thanks for inviting us dear "

Chinen- " no problem ☺️, brother yuto didn't came today " 

Inoo- " so sorry , dear yuto have got urgent work again today but he promised next time " 

Yabu and hika - " this is so much fun 

Chinen- " can I make announcement for you "

Everyone - " sure "

Chinen- " I am pregnant again for second time "

Yamachan and other -* speechless and shocked *

Hika and inoo - " I knew this other day and it's showing her morning sickness and mood swings "

Yamachan-" moms you also knew "

Chinen- " hana is gonna be sister"

Happiness for them in this

Be the end


End file.
